La vida en un segundo
by Nympha13
Summary: Sólo fué un instante, mis dedos tocaron los suyos y al fin sentí que estaríamos juntos...que nada podría separarnos...


**Todos estos personajes son única y exclivamente de propiedad de la maga de la literatura J.K. Rowling.**

**La vida en un segundo...  
**

"**_Así que ella tomó a su amor  
Para mirarlo un momento"_**

Sabía perfectamente  
que no podía discutir, no estaba en su naturaleza pedirle que  
se quedara, igual, sabía que sus súplicas quedarían  
en vano, que él lucharía hasta el fin por derrotar el  
mal que los acechaba, que era por el bien de ellos mismos que  
emprendería la lucha, ¿Cómo podía pedirle  
que no lo hiciera, cuando ella misma deseaba salir y pelear?

- **Déjame ir contigo, Por favor.**

**- Sabes muy bien que no lo permitiré, debes quedarte con Teddy y tu madre, ellos te necesitan más aquí.**

**- Prométeme que te cuidarás...**

El tomó su rostro con ternura, y necesidad...si esa mujer hubiese sabido todo lo que había logrado cambiar en él, gracias a su compañía, a su afecto, a su desmedida entrega y comprensión.

Con un beso sutil le entregó un pedazo de su alma, y pidió a los dioses que la resguardaran, que aunque era lo único que podía dejarle en ese momento, era lo más preciado que aguardaba en su corazón, el amor por esa mujer, por su hijo...

Ella sintió la angustia tan familiar de ver partir a sus seres queridos a una  
batalla que no sabría si llegara a buen fin... _No quiero perderte pensó...._  
si ese hombre hubiese sabido que por él ella daría poco más de su alma, que había apostado todo por estar a su lado, que no le importó, ni le importaría jamás lo que  
pensaran los demás...que él, junto a su hijo, eran lo más preciado para su ser, que por él viviría y moriría si fuese sólo esa la deuda a pagar para estar por fín a su lado, sin miedos...rodeados del amor que podía brindarle.

**- Lo haré, cuida mucho de nuestro hijo...son mi vida.**

Lo vió marchar, y un sentimiento de desesperación la inundó, ¿Cómo le aseguraba que significaba su mundo, que sin él no podría vivir, que quería volver a verlo, que necesitaba que volviera sano y salvo...?

- **Te amo, Remus**

- **Y yo a ti...**

Se repetía a sí misma que todo estaría bien, que seguro él volvería para ver a su hijo crecer, pronto estarían juntos y se amarían. Era justo para ellos...pronto todo acabaría.

- **Hola bebé...¿tienes hambre?...¿si?....aquí está mami....**

Teddy se veía felíz en el regazo de su madre, con sus ojos de momento de un color azul profundo, su cabello se pintaba de fucsia al verla, con su carita somnolienta, un bostezo que hacía que se marcaran unos hoyuelos en su mejilla, y le regalaba una sonrisa...

- **Mami te adora, y papi también... lo sabes, ¿Verdad?**

Ajeno a un mundo exterior en guerra, siendo sus padres principales luchadores, para entregarle a él un mundo tranquilo que puediera disfrutar con sus seres queridos, que pudieran celebrar sus cumpleaños sin miedo a  
ser reprimididos, que puediera correr libre por campos dorados por el sol primaveral.  
Por él ellos darían todo, por verlo sonreír, siempre tan risueño y tranquilo, siendo esa criatura el ser que impregna de felicidad y vida ese hogar, se merecía un mundo mejor, merecía vivir la vida sin miedos...merecía....

"**_Pero juro por los días que me quedan  
Que caminaremos en campos de oro  
Caminaremos en campos de oro"_**

Andrómeda vió su hija llorar en silencio, mientras el niño en sus brazos protegido por los sueños, dormía tranquilamente...

**- Sé lo que estás pensando...y sé que sólo puedo pedirte que vuelvas a salvo, que te estaremos esperando.**  
**Y que en el caso de no ser así, Teddy sabrá que sus padres lo amaron sin fronteras, que dieron su vida para que viviera tranquilo y felíz....No dudes en que lo amaré como lo habrías hecho tú...así como te amo a ti.**

**- ****Gracias mamá...Yo también Te Amo.**

Ya con el bebé en brazos vió a su hija partir hacia su destino, una única lágrima recorrió su mejilla, mientras cerraba sus ojos y decía: _Cuida a nuestra bebé Ted_

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

Hechizos iban y venían, el ambiente era confuso, desgarrones, gritos y el sonido de un corazón desesperado agrietaba la mente de la bruja mientras buscaba algún indicio que le asegurara que él aún estaba a salvo, se dirigió hacia los jardines y allí lo vio, a 20 metros de su posición, peleando fiéramente contra los mortífagos[/size]  
Remus al notar una cabellera fucsia sintió revelarse todos sus miedos, ella estaba allí, no era posible...debía protegerla.

Justo en ese momento Nymphadora había emprendido una lucha a muerte con la que fuese su tía, Bellatrix Lestrange. Esta con su mirada maníaca reía a carcajadas mientras lanzaba miles de maldiciones que por poco Tonks podía repeler y esquivar.[/size]

**- ****Veremos qué dira la asquerosa traidora de Drómeda al ver el cuerpo de su  
bastarda hecho pedazos**- gritaba Bellatrix.

Remus se encontraba enzarzado en una dura lucha contra Dolohov, los cuerpos  
de los cuatro combatientes se tocaban entre sí.

**- Definitivamente, esto es un asunto que debemos resolver en familia ¿No es  
cierto tía?** - se escuchó a Nymphadora por encima del ruido de las explosiones.

**- ¡¡Maldita cucaracha!!**- gritó encolerizada Bellatrix al escuchar la mención de su sobrina.

Fué en sólo un segundo, tal vez porque entendieron que era el final, o porque estaban seguros de que era su destino, o porque simplemente sus cuerpos pedían estar juntos como si una fuerza magnética se encargara de manejarlos, Remus y Nymphadora  
entrelazaron sus manos, al tiempo que se escuchaban dos gritos al unísono.

-** ¡¡Avada Kedavra!!**

_**"****Tengo la esperanza que hay una forma  
de saber que estas bien.  
Recuerdo otra vez todo lo que vales  
entonces puedo seguir adelante"**_

A cientos de kilómetros, un niño dormía tranquilamente en el regazo de su abuela. Andrómeda se encontraba sentada frente a la ventana con el niño en brazos, sintió como si el oxigeno se hubiese desaparecido por completo, su corazón se detuvo por un instante, miró a la oscuridad y pudo distinguir como las figuras de dos lobos plateados desaparecían juntos en ella. Dos almas que estaban destinadas a encontrarse, salvarse y amarse para siempre. Miró al bebé en sus brazos y se prometió que no le faltaría amor y que haría que se sintiese orgulloso ya que era la mayor muestra del amor entre una metamorfómaga y un licántropo...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Traduccion: Field of Gold (Sting)_

**Nota: Holaaaaa de nuevo!!!**

**Soy Nymph_13, no me habrán visto por aquí, pero en los G/H seguro que sí, aunque últimamente estoy un poco perdida, bueno, el caso es que estoy por aquí entregandoles un one de una pareja genial: Tonks/Lupin.**

**Nunca había escrito de ellos, sin embargo, gracias a La pgagina _Chocolate (-) y (-) Menta (.) Foroes (.) net _**

**Y a mis chicas de allí, tales como , Krisy, Laila, Pottershop, Yanii....y muchas más, quienes me desafiaron para hacer este escrito....**

**Espero que al igual que a ellas les guste. Fué con todo mi corazón!**

**Pásense por allí y no se arrepentirán!**

**Besos Nymph_13  
**


End file.
